


Star Trek: Beyond Forever

by AlanM42



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: In the Kelvin timeline, Spock longs for a way to save Vulcan.  Now, he may have found a way.  But, will Kirk stop him?
Relationships: Spock & Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Star Trek: Beyond Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Kelvin timeline. A few months after the events in Star Trek: Beyond.

The moment the rematerialization process was complete, Kirk rushed off the pad and punched the intercom button.

"Kirk to bridge."

"Sulu here."

"Mr. Sulu, resume the original course speed we were on before diverting to this planet." Kirk ordered.

"Aye sir."

"Captain," Spock exclaimed, not trying to hide the concern in his voice, "this new dis..." Before he could finish, Kirk had already hit the intercom again."

"Kirk to Environmental."

"Hiebert here, sir."

"Mr. Hiebert, is Crewman Barron there?"

"No sir. He's on deck 17 checking CO2 filters."

"Have him report to my quarters immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Captain," Spock said, alarm evident in his voice. "I cannot believe we're leaving. This new discovery needs to be researched."

"Give me your tricorder." Kirk said as he was taking the tricorder off Spock's shoulder. "After what just happened down there, I want to put as much distance between us and that planet as I can." He started for the door, just as it opened, he paused. "Don't worry Spock. I'll make a full report to Admiral Paris at Yorktown Base. Whatever she says, well... I'll be in my quarters, you have the com and I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an absolute emergency. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Captain." Spock replied as the Captain walked into the corridor. 

After the door closed, Uhura commented, "That's not like the Captain."

"He has suffered a major trauma. It may be wise to give him some time."

Just after Kirk reached his quarters, Crewman Barron arrived. Kirk gave him Spock's tricorder and explained what he wanted. After Barron left, Kirk laid down on his bunk and stared at the ceiling.

Nearly an hour later, there was a beep at the door.

"Enter." Kirk said as he got up. Barron came in and set the tricorder on Kirk's desk and handed the Captain a large old fashioned brown envelope. As Kirk opened it and took out three sketches, Barron spoke.

"I did my best sir. But those old fashioned black and white news print photos just don't capture the essence of someone, the way today's 3D plasma imaging can."

Kirk gasped when he saw Edith Keeler's face. Barron, a first rate Environmental Engineer, was also a talented sketch artist. His portraits looked practically alive.

"You did great Michael." Kirk said as he squeezed the young man's hand. "She's perfect. Thank you. You're dismissed."

After he departed, Kirk called the bridge.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, I'm done with your tricorder. You can come get it when you're ready."

"On my way." For a few moments Spock sat silently. For the last hour he had watched the stars streaming past. This may be the chance he was looking for. He stood up and headed for the turbolift. "Mr. Sulu, you have the com."

As he entered the Captain's quarters, Kirk simply motioned at the tricorder. As Spock slung the tricorder over his shoulder, he noticed the three sketches Kirk was staring at.

"Captain, I don't think..."

"I don't care what you think." Kirk snapped. "You've got what you need. Now go."

Spock turned for the door and paused. It was now or never. He spun around and and grabbed Kirk's head. His finger tips pressed deep into Kirk's temples. Spock leaned over and said a single word.

"Sleep." He released the Captain's head. Kirk laid his head down and was fast asleep.

As Spock stepped off the turbolift, he motioned for Sulu to remain seated. "I have new orders from the Captain. We are to return to the Guardian planet at once. I'll be in the main lab if I'm needed." Spock said as he reentered the turbolift.

Lt. Uhura had volunteered for the night watch and was trying to get a couple of hours sleep. An insistent beeping at her door kept her from dozing off.

"Come in." She said irritantly. When Spock came in, she knew right away, he was deeply troubled.

"Spock, what's wrong?" She asked as she got up and went to him.

"I've just committed an act of mutiny."

"What?" She gasped.

"I've incapacitated the Captain. I'm taking the Enterprise back to the Guardian planet. I intend to time travel and stop Nero from destroying Vulcan."

"Spock, you can't do that. The Temporal Prime Directive. Besides, we just witnessed what McCoy did by accident. If you go back..."

"I have to. Billions of lives were lost that day. I may fail, I might spend the rest of my life life in a Federation prison, I may even die. But I would not be able to live with myself if I allow this opportunity to slip away." Uhura could see there was no point arguing.

"What will happen to us?"

"The original timeline will resume as if nothing happened. In my brief encounters with Ambassador Spock, it was my impression, we were not...intament. We will likely retain no memory of this timeline. Billions of lives are at stake. Logic dictates..."

"No." Uhura said as she put a finger over his lips. "I'm tired of logic. I think we should do something illogical. While we have time." She led him to her bed, he did not resist.

Slowly, Kirk rose from his forced slumber. How strange, he thought as he stared at the pictures of Edith Keeler. You've been dead for nearly three hundred years. Yet to me, only a few hours ago we were on our way to a movie.  
He rubbed his face.

"I can't go on like this." He said. "My place is on the bridge." He put away the sketches and headed for the bridge.

He felt a flash of anger as he exited the turbolift and saw the Guardian planet on the forward view screen.

"What the hell are we doing back here." He snapped. A somewhat confused Sulu stood up from the command chair and said.

"Mr. Spock said you ordered us back..."

"I gave no such order." Kirk slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair. "Kirk to Commander Spock." There was no reply. "Computer, location of Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock beamed off the ship eight minutes ago." Kirk turned on his heel and headed for the turbolift.

"What is that damn Vulcan up to?" He said to no one in particular.

The first thing Kirk saw when he materialized was Spock, intently watching what Kirk assumed to be Vulcan history playing out through the Guardians portal. Kirk pulled his phaser.

"Spock, step away from the Guardian. What do you think you're going to do?"

"I intend to use the Guardian to stop Nero."

"And I won't let you do that. The Prime Directive is clear. We have no right to monkey around with the past. There could be unforseen consiquince's."

"I have no intention of 'monkeying around' with the past. My plan lies in the future."

Spock took a step towards the Guardian and prepared to leap.

Kirk aimed, his finger squeezed the trigger. He stopped and watched his friend vanish into the mists of whatever awaited him beyond.

"Good luck." He whispered.

Spock found himself in a darkened lava tube. Several meters away was a faint light. He followed it it into a larger tube. 

The he felt a sharp point in his back and a Romulan accented voice ordered, "Don't move." Out of the corner of his eye, Spock could see a young man, maybe fifteen Earth years of age. He gave the strange visitor a quick pat down, while never moving his dagger. He took Spock's tricorder.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm from Starfleet Command with an urgent message for Ambassador Spock."

"You lie. I met Captain Picard and Commander Data. That's not a Starfleet uniform." He shoved Spock. "That way. I'll let the Ambassador decide what to do with you. He'll probably have me kill you. That's what we do with Tal'shiar trash."

He forced Spock to walk over a hundred meters. The lava tube opened into a larger, well lit room. Ambassador Spock was seated in the middle of a group of about twenty Romulans. When the group saw the strange visitor being brought in at the point of a knife, they stood and took a position to protect their teacher.

The Ambassador picked his through the small group and looked into the stranger's eyes.

"D'lutt, explain." He said addressing the young Romulan.

"I caught him coming out of the west tunnel. Claims he's Starfleet. Has to be Tal'shiar. That's not a Starfleet uniform."

"Indeed it is." The Ambassador replied. "But it was phased out over a hundred years ago."

"All he had was this." D'lutt handed the tricorder off to the Ambassador. The Ambassador arched an eye brow when saw the ID tag indicating that it came from the USS Enterprise.

"Perhaps we should let our guest explain himself."

"Sir," the visitor said, "I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you in private."

"No. I keep no secrets from my followers. Anything you say to me, you will say to them."

"Very well. Are you familiar with the star Kitos?"

"Somewhat, it is a blue sub giant, three light days from Romulus. The brightest star in the Romulan night sky."

"In six weeks it will Supernova. The resulting shock wave will destroy Romulus." There were gasp's and murmers from the crowd.

"He doesn't know what he speaks of." A young woman said, as she stepped up beside the Ambassador. 

"This is Marikta," the Ambassador said. "She is a physics student at local University."

"We know Kitos quite well. It's core is very stable. There is no danger of a supernova for millions of years."

"Obviously, your physists have missed something." The stranger said.

"Young man. That is an extraordinary claim. Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence. Do have evidence?"

"No. Only in my mind."

"Then I will join your mind."

"No!" D'lutt said. "It's a trick."

"Danger is minimal." The Ambassador said. "And seems to be the only way to find the truth."

The Ambassador raised his hands and placed them on the visitor's face. "My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts."

D'lutt stood with his dagger at the ready. He listened intently as they began to speak Vulcan. He could only understand a few words. But they spoke of the coming supernova... Romulus...gone... something called Red Matter at the Vulcan Science...

The Ambassador broke off the meld. And for the first time, knew for certain, he was staring into his own eyes.

"He speaks the truth." 

"It can't be!" Someone said.

"Roton," the Ambassador said, addressing a middle aged Romulan in a civilian security uniform, "the Tellarite freighter?"

"Scheduled to leave in the morning." Roton said.

"I must be on it."

"Then we must go now. I can get you through security if we leave now."

"Marikta, come with us. I will explain what to look for. Then you must go to the university and show your professors. Preparations must begin for a planet wide evacuation."

"Ambassador." The visitor made the traditional Vulcan salute. "This may be self serving. But, good luck."

The Ambassador returned the jester. "And to you. D'lutt, escort our visitor back to where you found him."

"And kill him?"

"Most definitely not." The Ambassador walked over and took his hand. "You must let go of the hate. Or you could become the very thing you hate."

"I try. But after what the Tal'shiar did to my family, it's so hard."

The Ambassador put his fingers to D'lutts temple. "Calm thyself. I will return. I promise."

He turned and left with the others.

When D'lutt returned the visitor to where they first met, he said, "I still don't trust you. I think you've sent my teacher into a trap."

He pulled his dagger back and angled it towards the Vulcan heart. And made the fatal plunge.

Faster than he thought possible, the visitor had spun around and and now stood holding his dagger.

"Fascinating." He said, as he examined the hilt. "This blade is of recent manufacture. But the symbols are ancient Vulcan."

"M...my grandfather makes them." D'lutt stammered.

"A fine Craftsman. Young man, if I had been Tal'shiar, I could have disarmed you anytime. If I were Tal'shiar, I would not do this." He offered the hilt back to D'lutt. 

A blue shimmering light appeared behind the visitor. He made the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, young man. I'm confident we will meet again." He took two steps and vanished.

Spock's second trip through time was much different than his first. A strange sensation washed over him. He felt as if he had awakened from a very realistic dream. But the memories were fading fast. A name, Nero. Who is Nero and why is that name significant?

Before he could consider it, more memories began to flow into his mind. Some were familiar. Endless arguments with Sarek about joining Starfleet. His mother walking out of their house and looking up at...an empty sky. Nero wasn't there. Again who is Nero?

Memories of serving on the Enterprise, first with Christopher Pike. Then a new Captain. Young and cocky, almost to the point of arrogance. But this time, that cockiness had been had been tempored by the guiding hand of a father.

The memories of serving with Kirk continued, almost too fast for the Vulcan mind. 

Then they slowed. A strange memory. A soup kitchen in New York, circa the Great Depression of the 1930's. A young woman, Edith Keeler, spoke of a bright future for humanity. Kirk was in love. McCoy was there. Then an accident. Miss Keeler lay dead in the street.

McCoy was screaming.

"Deliberately stopped me. I could have saved her. Do you know what you've just done?"

"He knows Doctor." Spock said, "He knows."

Kirk and Spock emerged from the Guardian of Forever. A moment later McCoy came through.

"Sir, what happened?" Scott asked. "You were only gone a moment."

One glance at Kirk told Spock he was grieving too much to speak so Spock simply said, "We were successful."

Then the Guardians voice booked out. "Time has resumed it's shape. All is as it once was. Many such journeys are possible. Let me be your gateway."

Uhura stepped up with her communicator. "Sir, the Enterprise is up there. They're asking if we're ready to beam up?"

Kirk took a deep breath and mustered his strength and said, "Let's be the hell outta here."

The landing party gathered around their Captain. 

A moment later, the transporter left the city in its eerie loneliness.

"


End file.
